


Мило

by tinuvielf



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Войт думал, это просто мелкое происшествие, случайность, а получил урок и... нечто большее.Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu





	Мило

Бумажник Антонио обжигал даже через карман брюк.

Войт обнаружил его вчера вечером, через пару часов после ухода того. По негласной договорённости, Антонио не оставался на ночь, неважно, встречались ли они в мотеле или у Войта дома, и звонить, чтобы он вернулся, было уже поздно. Войт ограничился коротким сообщением, чтобы Антонио первым делом с утра зашёл к нему в кабинет, и свалился спать: вымотанный тяжёлой неделей и бешеным, больше похожим на скачку, сексом, он вырубился почти моментально.

Вчера времени на беспокойство не осталось, так что сегодня оно решило отыграться по полной программе. Войт уже пятнадцать минут как ожидал прихода Антонио, чтобы отдать бумажник, и всё чаще и чаще возвращался к нему мыслями. Дошло до того, что пришлось выложить кошелёк в верхний ящик и запереть на ключ, чтобы не отвлекаться, но так Войт только всё усугубил. Он прекрасно знал, что, хоть и прошло уже несколько лет после развода Антонио с женой и смерти его первой напарницы в отделе, Антонио ещё держал фотографии Лауры и Джулс в ящике стола, и Войт не раз замечал, как тот украдкой посматривал на них, когда думал, что никто не наблюдает. У монитора же — чтобы на него постоянно падал взгляд, — гордо стоял снимок улыбающейся сестры Антонио, Габриэлы, в обнимку с племянниками... Такие преданные и любящие люди, как Антонио, обычно и в бумажнике носят маленькие фото дорогих им людей, и Войт не сомневался, что, проверив все отделения, найдёт там и Диего с Евой, и Габриэлу.

На то, чтобы его изображение оказалось с ними по соседству, Войт не претендовал. Упаси Бога! Они далеко не сопливые тинейджеры, воображающие, будто нашли любовь всей своей жизни. Попади бумажник одного из них с фотокарточкой другого не в те руки, они оказались бы скомпрометированы. Внутренние расследования и так не спускали с Войта глаз, это только казалось, что опасность миновала; если ещё вскроются их с Антонио отношения — в обоих вцепятся, как клещами. Так что чисто из рациональных побуждений Войт никоим образом не желал бы оказаться в бумажнике Антонио, где-нибудь между детским снимком Диего и фотокарточкой Габриэлы Доусон вкупе с половиной команды пожарной части 51.

Но это не означало, что Войту не было любопытно, входил ли он в число близких Антонио или тот поступился своими принципами, чтобы не рисковать.

— Звали, сержант?

Безопасность была превыше всего, и когда они находились в участке, даже наедине, Антонио называл его исключительно официально. Однако прежде это так не резало слух, наверное, потому что до этого дня они никоим образом не касались своих отношений во время работы... кроме тех случаев, когда во время задержаний приходилось разделяться. Антонио как-то, лениво развалившись на кровати после секса, признался, что в подобные минуты чаще думал не о спецоперации, а о том, что Войта, возможно, некому прикрывать. Тогда Войт отчитал его — в первую очередь, следовало заботиться о своей безопасности, — и разошлись они недовольные друг другом, но, честно говоря, он и о себе начал замечать подобное: что на задержаниях больше беспокоился не об успехе дела, а где его напарник и что с ним. 

— Ты оставил вчера кое-что, — неопределённо произнёс Войт, отперев ящик и выложив перед Антонио его чёрный, уже потрёпанный на уголках бумажник.

На лице того проявилось недоумение, которое Антонио даже не попытался скрыть, а затем разочарование. Вот уже с этим чувством тот справился быстро: спохватившись, он хлопнул руками по задним карманам джинсов и закатил глаза, якобы удивляясь собственной оплошности. В нём таился недурственный актёрский талант, о чём свидетельствовали нередкие операции под прикрытием.

— О, спасибо, сержант. Чёрт, а я даже не понял, где и когда его оставил.

Сделав шаг навстречу, он забрал бумажник со стола. Войт проследил за его рукой, за кошельком, который из сильных пальцев перекочевал в задний карман, и поймал себя на вопросе: чёрт возьми, а что хотел сказать ему Антонио этим своим поступком? То, что бумажник оказался забыт в доме Войта неслучайно, было очевидно, но смысл этой хитрости всё ускользал. Антонио всегда представлялся честным, искренним человеком, который предпочитал говорить открыто, а не изъясняться намёками. Будь он другим, Войт вряд ли бы сблизился с ним: он был уже в том возрасте, чтобы ценить прямоту. Что же вынудило его на этот шаг? Как Войт ни уважал Антонио, в голову в первую очередь полезли только дурные мысли.

— Мне теперь даже интересно, от кого это ты так бежал, Антонио, что забыл бумажник и даже возвращаться за ним побоялся?

Простая подколка, но её достаточно было бы, чтобы вывести того на чистую воду, только не получилось. Наградив его долгим взглядом, который Войт так и не сумел распознать, Антонио перекатился с пятки на носок, помолчал и негромко заметил:

— Это был один очень особенный для меня человек. Я думал, он поймёт. Считал его… умнее.

Намеренно ли он остановился или виной тому стал Рузек, зашедший в кабинет отдела с громогласным утренним приветствием, спросить Войт не успел. Козырнув напоследок, Антонио повторил:

— Спасибо, сержант, — и вышел к сослуживцу, оставив Войта задаваться вопросом, какого хрена это только что было.

Весь день Антонио обращался к нему исключительно по работе, то есть, нормально и правильно, но именно сегодня это раздражало Войта до зубовного скрежета и желания, наплевав на всё, припереть того к стенке и выяснить, что за спектакль тот устроил. Однако самое очевидное и действенное решение было ему недоступно, и пришлось надеяться, что его взгляд прожжёт у Антонио дыру на рубашке и вынудит наконец заговорить.

Войт не понимал ни его слова, ни свою реакцию на них. Ему давно уже не пятнадцать, чтобы вестись на слабо и эмоции, иначе — грош цена ему в войне с преступностью Чикаго и Внутренними расследованиями. Так что, чёрт возьми, хотел сказать Антонио своим выступлением? Что именно Войт не сумел понять своими, очевидно, крошечными мозгами?

Это подсказка к тому, что им пора разбежаться? Если так, если Антонио побоялся сказать ему в лицо, Войт прекрасно всё понял.

Им не удалось остаться наедине в офисе, чтобы Войт сумел… не спросить — когда первый порыв злости прошёл, вернулось понимание, что говорить напрямик по-прежнему слишком рискованно. Однако он мог велеть Антонио задержаться или назначить ему встречу в одном из тех мотелей, в которых они ещё не бывали, но присмотрели на будущее. Сквозь приподнятые жалюзи, отделявшие его кабинет от остальной части отдела, Войт молча смотрел, как Антонио желал хорошего вечера всем (и ему тоже), а затем, уже из окна, — как уезжала от полицейского участка его машина. На улице порядком стемнело, так что габаритные огни и фары автомобиля горели особенно ярко, и Войт заставил себя вернуться к рабочему столу, только когда Антонио на ближайшем перекрёстке свернул на дорогу, что вела к его дому, а не поехал по противоположной улице, к Войту. Логично. Логично, что б его. Так что Войт должен был понять или сказать, подержав в руках бумажник Антонио? Его поступок не имел очевидного смысла, кроме того, что заставил Войта задуматься, что они делали и зачем. Не то чтобы Войт был сильно привязан к их отношениям… хотя да, был, после смерти Джастина и переезда Оливии с Дэниэлом к новому мужу в соседний штат, эта связь была едва ли не единственным, что удерживало Войта от осознания, что он живёт одной лишь работой. Но это была именно что связь: в ранг отношений Войт возвёл её лишь сегодня, когда засомневался в Антонио. Он ведь так ничего и не придумал, зато на душе остался грязный и мутный осадок и стойкое отвращение к случившемуся утром. Всё было в порядке, их обоих всё устраивало, пока Антонио не решил вмешаться. Войт чувствовал себя преданным, особенно из-за замечания про недалёкость, а предательство — то, что он ненавидел в людях больше всего.

Так что к чёрту. Либо пусть скажет конкретно, либо пусть…

Его автомобиль с погашенными огнями внезапно обнаружился во внутреннем дворике. Открыв было створки ворот, чтобы загнать внутрь внедорожник, Войт встал как вкопанный и даже не сразу среагировал, когда тёмный силуэт его напарника и любовника отделился от машины.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Подумал, нам нужно поговорить, — Антонио предусмотрительно держался на расстоянии, хотя уж кто-кто, а он должен был понимать: если Хэнк Войт хочет кого-нибудь послать, для него не существует препятствий.

— Если собрался извиняться за сегодняшнее утро, то сам знаешь, как я отношусь к извинениям. Они хороши к месту, а лучше, когда они вообще не требуются. — Во внутреннем дворике оказалось всё-таки достаточно места для ещё одной машины, так что Войт, переставив автомобиль и заперев ворота, поднялся на крыльцо, ища по карманам ключи. Антонио неотступно следовал за ним и даже ждал на лестнице, пока будет открыта дверь. — Что? Я неясно выразился.

Тот вздохнул.

— Я всего лишь хочу объясниться.

— Зачем? Я же оказался не настолько умён, насколько ты себе представлял, к чему ещё больше разжёвывать-то?

— Хэнк.

Собственное имя, неожиданно прозвучавшее, вынудило его остановиться, так и не повернув ключа в дверном замке. Антонио, должно быть, сошёл с ума, раз вот так спокойно, на улице, смел обращаться к нему по имени. Да, вечер был уже поздний, плавно переходящий в ночь, и соседи Войта не отличались нездоровым любопытством, но случайность всегда могла иметь место. Они знали Антонио как его подчинённого, но никак не человека из того узкого круга, которому позволялось называть Войта по имени.

— Просто позволь мне рассказать.

Обернувшись, Войт попытался раздавить наглеца взглядом, но выражение лица Антонио означало, что он уже упёрся и ни за что не отступит. Как сказала как-то Эрин, если такое случалось, то они с Войтом сталкивались лбами и искры летели во все стороны; сегодня же у него совсем не было настроения цапаться, так что… В конце концов, его дом — его территория, и разобраться с Антонио там будет в разы проще.

— Заходи, — коротко велел он, и Антонио повиновался как и любой другой хороший коп: быстро и чётко. Притворив за ним дверь, Войт убедился, что все окна на первом этаже (в кухне и гостиной) заперты, и лишь тогда позволил себе повысить голос: — Какого дьявола ты творишь, Антонио? — Тот поднял руки в знак того, что уступает без споров, но это взбесило Войта ещё больше. Непонятная растерянность, мучившая его весь день после утренней сцены, мгновенно трансформировалась в злость, плеснула в лицо жаром и застучала в висках. В последний раз Войт так злился на Антонио, когда ошибочно посчитал, что тот собирался арестовать Джастина, сколько же времени прошло, сколько всё было нормально… — Тебе повезло, что ты наверняка попался на глаза кому-нибудь из соседей. Только это удерживает меня от того, чтобы спустить тебя с лестницы как мальчишку.

— Хэнк, Хэнк, клянусь, я сознаю, что это была неудачная идея.

— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать? «Неудачная идея»? — Антонио наградил его угрюмым взглядом исподлобья. — Прибереги такие отговорки для тех девиц, которых будешь обихаживать.

Он двинулся в гостиную, не дождавшись, чем Антонио ответит. Тот вполне мог закусить удила и съязвить на тему тех девиц, которых Войт только что ему приписал. Этого, неожиданно, даже и хотелось, потому что больше, чем ругаться с Антонио, Войт ненавидел принимать от него извинения. Это случалось лишь тогда, когда тот делал что-то катастрофически не то.

— Я понял. Уже зарёкся оставлять что-нибудь у тебя.

— Нет, дело не в том, что оставлять, а что нет, — процедил Войт, сдерживая себя из последних сил.

Антонио не так всё понял. Войт не против был, начни тот разговор с чего-нибудь ещё, кроме как с упрёка в невнимательности и некомпетентности, но сейчас всё вывернулось вообще по-другому. На несколько секунд полыхнула мысль, что Войт сам виноват: он мог вернуть Антонио бумажник, получить порцию вежливой благодарности в ответ в офисе, а вечером они бы стандартно встретились за кружкой пива и, возможно, заночевали бы в одном из мотелей подальше от Чикаго, где бы их никто не узнал. Но нет, Войт задал идиотский вопрос и теперь пожинал плоды собственной глупости.

Испустив тяжёлый вздох, он вернулся в прихожую: Антонио обнаружился всё так же стоящим у входной двери, как Войт его и оставил.

— Я думал, между мной и тобой всё понятно. Если тебя что-то не устраивает, Антонио, ты высказываешь это вслух. В лицо, как ты это умеешь, а не с помощью ужимок или прыжков.

— Да, знаю, — перебил тот, и настолько заметно было, что Антонио тщательно контролировал свой голос, что Войт заставил себя для успокоения несколько раз вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Они нередко спорили по работе, но за её пределами — впервые, и, чёрт возьми, всё было слишком нелепо. Хэнк Войт никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько неуверенно! — Говорю же, идея была абсолютно дурацкая. Мне следовало сказать напрямик, но я… сам теперь не понимаю, чем думал. Наверное, замечтался, спрашивая себя, что ты подумаешь, увидев в моём бумажнике свою фотографию…

Войт, только набравший воздуха в грудь, так ничего и не сказал, только посмотрел на того с недоверием. Что же, он предполагал подобное, но уверен был, что Антонио не будет так рисковать. Получить подтверждение своей теории… Войт оказался не готов к этому. Как на такое прикажете реагировать?

— Это, кхм, мило, — наконец выдавил он, и брови Антонио взметнулись вверх, а от его угрюмости на несколько секунд не осталось и следа.

— Мило? Серьёзно? Хэнк Войт знает такое слово? — хмыкнул он и тут же помрачнел. — Не знаю, зачем я тебе это рассказываю, раз ты всё равно уже принял решение. Пожалуй, просто хочется, чтобы ты знал. Я думал, когда ты увидишь мой бумажник, то позвонишь, я приеду, и тогда у меня будет шанс, — вздохнув, Антонио повёл плечами и всё-таки закончил: — остаться на ночь.

С пару минут, наверное, Войт пялился на него, не говоря ни слова, лишь прокручивая в голове неожиданное объяснение. Поначалу Антонио даже избегал смотреть ему в глаза, но когда вскинулся, встретился с ним взглядом — с прежней решимостью, упрямством и готовностью идти до конца вне зависимости, как это могло закончиться для него. Прежде Войта это не обезоруживало, нет, наоборот, подстёгивало: или прислушаться, или настаивать на своём, но никак не ошалело моргать без единой разумной мысли в голове. Он даже не знал, чему нужно было поражаться в первую очередь: словам про фото, про желание остаться у Войта на ночь или тому, что они в принципе об этом разговаривали.

Впервые за долгое время Войт на самом деле не знал, что ответить. Даже что чувствовать по этому поводу.

— Но… почему ты просто не сказал об этом?

— Мне казалось, тебе это не особо нужно, — сообщил тот, — честно говоря, до сих пор так кажется. Так что, наверное, раз ты уже в курсе и никаких недомолвок между нами нет, мне пора уходить, — он запнулся, видимо, подбирая подходящее обращение, — сержант.

Антонио козырнул ему точно так же, как и утром, однако сейчас в его жесте чувствовалось горьковатое отчаяние, хотя в остальном он по-прежнему выглядел серьёзным и невозмутимым. Развернувшись, он даже успел взяться за дверную ручку, когда Войт заставил себя произнести:

— Антонио, подожди.

Но остальное застряло в горле, словно кто-то вбил слова ему в глотку и теперь они застряли душным комком. А может, там и не было ничего, просто Войт ненавидел чувствовать себя настолько беспомощным, настолько не в своей тарелке, что придумывал отвратительные оправдания. Антонио не замечал, что раз за разом выбивал почву у него из-под ног. Не в силах контролировать ситуацию, Войт только и делал, что бесполезно злился, а злость была совсем не тем, что нужно им обоим.

— Знаешь, я ненавижу, когда случается нечто, что зависит не только от меня.

— Да уж, я давно заметил.

— А сейчас, чёрт возьми, происходит именно это. В жизни не ощущал себя никчёмнее. Тебе следовало сказать сразу же, я бы…

Но что бы он сделал? Антонио прав. До этого дня Войт даже не намекал, что ему можно задержаться на ночь. До этого дня у них были не отношения — связь, а ей это не требовалось. Стоило же Антонио заговорить об уходе — настоящем уходе, потому что в его движении ощущался страх, что всё этим и закончится, — как Войт за ворохом вопросов и собственного недовольства понял одно. Он не хотел прекращать. Всё не должно было просто так оборваться, тем более, из-за того, что один из них не понял другого, а другой оказался недостаточно умён и дальновиден, чтобы заметить… пока они оба не ошиблись.

И, в конце концов, то, что у Антонио в бумажнике хранилось его фото, было действительно очень мило. Так же сделала однажды Камилла, и её портрет Войт до сих пор держал при себе: одно прикосновение к нему, даже само воспоминание вызывало в груди то тёплое чувство, когда Войт ещё был молод, Камилла носила под сердцем двойняшек, и они упивались своим счастьем.

О. Так вот это что было за непонятное чувство сегодня утром, когда Войт всё раздумывал о бумажнике Антонио и порывался коснуться. Он почти уже забыл, каково это, за всеми невзгодами.

— Эм, вообще-то я до сих пор стою к тебе спиной, и это уже само по себе напрягает.

Антонио замолчал, стоило обойти его вокруг. Он смотрел устало, с затаённой безысходностью, но храбрясь, и это выражение, новое для них наедине, напрягало Войта не меньше всего того, что уже произошло.

— Антонио, ты можешь остаться. — Тот приоткрыл рот, чтобы возразить, опасаясь поверить. Войт и сам не осознавал, что произнёс это вслух, так что заставил себя повторить: — Можешь остаться, если хочешь.

Он тут же заработал взгляд, в котором откровенно читалось «Как ты можешь такое говорить?».

— Не пойми меня неправильно. Всегда сложно сознаваться в своих ошибках, даже если пытаешься их исправить. Я… я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался.

Говорить это было труднее, чем он мог представить себе. Постоянно вспоминалась Камилла, то, как тяжко было сказать примерно такие же слова ей, хотя Камиллу Войт любил без оглядки. Однако она осталась в прошлом. То счастливом, то печальном, но прошлом, и если Войт зациклится на нём, то сам не оставит себе пространства для будущего. И он правда не хотел, чтобы Антонио уходил. Кто угодно, даже… даже Эрин, но только не он.

— А как же соседи?

— Что мне эти люди, вечно сующие свой нос в чужие дела? — Войт неожиданно для самого себя рассмеялся, и Антонио посмотрел на него с подозрением, по-прежнему боясь расслабиться. Войт понимал. Он столько времени держался обиняком, не подпускал к себе ближе положенного… Удивительно, что Антонио вообще до сих пор оставался рядом с ним и терпел всё это. Но Войт теперь знал причину. — Они видели уже и обыск, и ограбление. А вообще — мне всё равно, что они скажут, если увидят тебя выходящим из моего дома рано утром.

Всё ещё напряжённый, Антонио повёл плечами, как если бы это движение придало ему прежнюю, подзабытую уверенность. Войту для этого потребовалось бы выпить: он давно уже не ощущал себя так растерянно и несмело, когда дальнейшее целиком и полностью зависело от чужой воли. Неосознанно он облизнул губы. Сказанного неожиданно оказалось недостаточно. Слова толком ничего не выражали, как если бы Войт сделал одолжение, снизошёл до Антонио, а не хотел на самом деле быть рядом с ним. И так глупо было, что он не мог выразить всё то, что чувствовал, словно… словно влюблённый пятнадцатилетний мальчишка.

— Хорошо, — наконец кивнул тот, и вроде бы можно было вздохнуть от облегчения, но нет. Напряжение скрутило внутренности в тугой узел, огрело по голове оплеухой понимания, сколько ещё предстояло сказать и сделать. — Если так, я был бы рад остаться. Я давно уже хотел этого, — Антонио улыбнулся немного вымученно, выдав тем самым, что волновался не меньше самого Войта, но через несколько секунд неловкого молчания и разглядывания друг друга он всё-таки решился: — Про фото в моём кошельке… Ты действительно считаешь это милым?

Милым? Не совсем то слово, которое Войт, положа руку на сердце, использовал бы. Рискованным — да, необдуманным и… знаком того безоговорочного доверия, какое он только мог получить. Доверия и внимания.

Знать, что Антонио хотел постоянно думать о нём, было едва ли не лучшее, что случилось с Войтом за последние годы.

Так что следующим утром, когда Антонио принимал душ, Войт положил в потайной карман бумажника его фотографию.


End file.
